


Favola

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Perché le favole servono sempre.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Favola

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Favola  
> Numero parole: 155

_“Mi racconti di nuovo quella storia?”  
L’uomo si fermò sulla soglia della porta, voltandosi verso il figlio.  
“Quale?” Chiese sorridendo, rassegnandosi a dover rimandare il suo, di riposo.  
Il bambino ridacchiò. “Sai quale papà!”  
“E va bene. C’era una volta…”  
Il bambino presto si ritrovò a vedere negli occhi quanto stava ascoltando, rivivendo nella sua immaginazione quella favola._  
O almeno così dicono le storie.  
Perché oggi ormai le favole sono andate perse.  
Nessun sultano è alla finestra ad ascoltare un usignolo cantare.  
Nessuna ragazza è prigioniera in una torre sorvegliata da un drago.  
Nessun cavaliere attraversa il mondo per portare a termine un’epica missione.  
I bambini oggi si limitano a guardare, senza più avere il privilegio di immaginare.  
Ma chissà… forse basterà un solo bambino in grado di vivere nuovamente quelle vecchie favole per riuscire a trovarne di nuove, e riportare l’immaginazione in giro.  
E anche se quel bambino fosse troppo grande… ha davvero importanza?


End file.
